War of love
by Ladyboy
Summary: Harry et Draco vivaient heureux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tués la veille de leur mariage. Un an plus tard, jour pour jour Harry revient d'entre les morts pour accomplir sa vengeance. Songfic sur l'album War of love de Negative
1. Piste 1: Lost Soul

_**War of love**_

_**Disclamer: **_Well, well…Personnages à **_J.K Rowling_**, concept tiré vous l'aurez deviné du fabuleux _**The Crow **_de **_James O'Barr_**, le tout appuyé sur les chansons de l'album _** War of love **_du vénérable groupe **_Negative_**.

Ces jeunes, aucune personnalité faut toujours qu'ils aillent copier leurs idoles. Désespérant!

_**Rating: **_Allez on va dire au moins un petit M J

_**Mot de l'écrivaillon: **_Qui l'aurait cru me revoici avec cette fiction chère à mon cœur.

Rassemblant les 3 éléments les plus importants pour moi: un HP/DM, The Crow et la musique de Negative. Vous en rêviez (pas)… et bien je l'ai fait quand même! Depuis un moment je me dis que le tout pourrait donner un cocktail qui fonctionnerait plutôt bien mais trop d'appréhension à l'idée de toucher au mythe de The Crow. Trop important pour moi, trop…intouchable! Après avoir mis l'idée de côté pendant un bon moment j'ai fini par tenter le coup. Je vais vous confier que je n'ai jamais autant planché sur une fiction, je ne me suis jamais investit à ce point. J'ai mis sûrement deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude pour écrire ce chapitre, nouveauté étonnante.

J'espère donc profondément qu'il vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé =) Et bien sûr je vous conseille en écoute pendant la lecture la chanson Lost Soul de Negative ;)

_**Dédié **à tous ceux qui me lisent et me donnent le courage d'écrire toujours: Ninou, Cassy, Roxane, Anaïs et tous les autres…merci!_

_Piste 1: Lost Soul_

Dans la splendeur sinistre de la nuit la déchéance brillait, donnant une existence aux âmes abandonnées le long du quai. Les cordes noueuses rappelant le casse-tête de leurs vies enroulées autour d'un espoir de survie. La ville était devenue agressive, chacun de ses recoins semblait être de connivence avec le lord noir qui la dirigeait d'une main aux griffes acérées. Le vent soufflait de toutes ses forces mais ne suffisait pas à éteindre les incendies qui faisaient rage ce soir là. Sur les bordures du quai un étrange voyeur noir contemplait le spectacle d'un œil triste.

« La nuit du diable », tel était le nom qu'ils lui avaient donné. Ce jour cruel d'octobre transformant les espoirs en remords et les rêves en désillusions.

L'oiseau noir s'arracha à sa contemplation pour s'envoler d'un battement d'ailes pressé vers un entrepôt à quelques mètres de là.

Deux amas de terre constituaient ici des tombes d' infortune depuis exactement un an.

Le corbeau se posa sur l'une d'elle, une rose noire y trônait, seul éclat sous une croix en bois maladroite.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy avaient trouvé la mort ici même, emportant avec eux un torrent de souffrance. Leur union devait être célébrée le 31 octobre avec pour témoins la lune bienveillante et les eaux claires mais ils n'avaient reçu à la place qu'une éclipse. L'eau se noircissant au contact de leurs sangs mêlés.

Le corbeau croassa alors que sous ses pattes la terre avait un sursaut.

Elle allait s'ouvrir pour laisser s'échapper l'enfant mort de son accouchement difficile, lui offrant une possibilité d'apaiser son âme tourmentée.

Même les nuages semblèrent accablés d'une tristesse insurmontable faisant tomber sur la terre souillée des fines gouttes d'eau semblables à des pleurs.

Ce soir l'enfer nous donne un ange, un ange dont les ailes sont des plaies béantes attisées par le sel de la vie.

_« Il y a longtemps les gens croyaient que lorsqu'une personne meurt un corbeau emporte son âme au pays des morts. Mais, il arrive parfois, que quand des choses horribles se sont produites, l'âme emporte avec elle une immense tristesse et qu'elle ne puisse pas trouver le repos. Quelquefois, mais quelquefois seulement, le corbeau peut ramener l'âme pour que le bien reprenne ses droits sur le mal. »_

_**Open my grave**_

La terre frémit une nouvelle fois obligeant le corbeau à s'envoler pour venir se poser sur la croix incertaine. Il y eut deux ou trois secousses comme des contractions violentes précédant la renaissance. A l'intérieur le corbeau pouvait ressentir la reconstruction en cours, la torture des chairs reprenant forme, la souffrance des cellules s'étirant pour rejoindre leurs voisines, les trous béants devenant des cicatrices pour finalement disparaître. Le processus était lancé. Les restes d'humanités recouverts par ce tas de terre prenaient forme jusqu'au moment où il ne restât qu'un élément à rallier.

_**And let the sun shine in.**_

Sa poitrine se souleva. Ses poumons se gonflèrent pour la première fois en un an provoquant un incendie dans son torse. Son cœur simula un battement.

Soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ses iris verts émeraude s'écarquillèrent.

La panique sembla le rendre fou, il ouvrit les yeux sur une planche en bois.

Il était enfermé, prisonnier de quelques planches en bois bon marché.

Ses yeux le brûlaient et s'emplirent immédiatement de larmes jusqu'à en déborder. Il ne bougeait pas, incapable de la moindre réaction comme si son cerveau refusait de réagir, mort pour de bon. Mais lorsqu'une bouffée d'air chaud et lourd lui envahit la gorge, il sut que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Le cour des choses venait d'être perturbé. Un flot d'images ressurgit dans son esprit, le visage de Draco, son sourire doux sur lui, son parfum et l'orage de ses yeux gris, une douleur fulgurante s'insinua en lui, comme si on mordait son cœur à pleines dents.

Il poussa un hurlement rauque qui sortit de sa gorge comme une plainte sourde.

Il devait sortir, s'enfuir de cet enfer que constituait la vivacité de ses souvenirs.

_**When I am just a lost soul.**_

Les flammes régnant sur la ville se reflétaient dans l'œil vitreux du corbeaux, le moment était venu. Et là sur le minuit lugubre, le temps manqua un battement. Un fracas fit écho dans la zone abandonnée, la terre se fissura pour finalement céder et laisser une main pâle jaillir. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent désespérément à la terre, il tirait de toutes ses forces, il sentait déjà la morsure de l'air sur sa peau découverte.

L'oiseau l'encourageait, l'exhortait à se montrer et à affronter ce monde qui lui avait tout pris. Ce fut un long chemin de croix, la souffrance pesant sur sa poitrine comme une chaîne le rattachant à la tombe. Mais il surgit criant et haletant comme un nouveau-né, il s'extirpa des décombres et s'assit effrayé.

Où était-il? Que c'était-il passé?

Ilse remémora les flashs qui l'avaient envahi quelques minutes plus tôt et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Où était Draco? Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être réel.

Le corbeau vint se poser sur la tombe à côté de celle qui était maintenant éventrée et la frappa du bec attirant l'attention du jeune homme.

Ses yeux brillants se posèrent sur l'amas de terre et il vit sur la croix de bois un nom creusé sur le vif, celui de son amant.

Son corps se mit à trembler sans qu'il ait eut le temps de réagir, il tendit la main et effleura les lettres du bout des doigts.

Il était … mort.

_**Help me to grow**_

Tout lui revint en tête. Il était partit faire des courses pour préparer un dîner à son cher et tendre, pour fêter leur dernière soirée avant qu'ils ne soient officiellement unis … jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Harry arracha la croix plantée à côté de sa tombe ouverte pour lui laisser finir sa course dans les limbes de l'eau noire alors qu'il revivait ce qui allait être la pire et ultime nuit de sa vie.

Il était rentré le cœur léger, une rose noire entre les dents prêt à surprendre son aimé alors qu'il tournait la poignée de la porte d'entrée de leur appartement .

-Chéri, c'est moi je suis rentré, ferme les yeux j'ai une surprise pour toi!

Mais sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait il fut attrapé par le col et plaqué contre le mur par deux mains puissantes, ses provisions s'écrasant au sol et la rose perdant déjà des pétales.

-Cela tombe bien nous aussi, surprise mon mignon tu es en retard! On a commencé la fête sans toi tu ne nous en veux pas?

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à face avec un visage familier, alors que la peur lui serrait les entrailles il n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche

-Draco? Hurla-t-il

Il entendit des pleurs venir de leur chambre étouffés par le bruit d'un coup.

C'est à ce moment là que la panique l'envahit, il savait que quoi qu'il arrive rien de bien ne sortirait de cette nuit.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas on s'occupe bien de lui ricana son agresseur

Harry remarqua le sang qui tâchait le plancher de l'appartement et une odeur insoutenable lui envahit les poumons. Il tenta de se débattre réussit a frapper celui qui le maintenait et courut vers la chambre mais c'était trop espérer, il fut arrêté en plein élan. Le coup de feu retentit pour se répercuter dans toute la pièce. Le goût amer de son propre sang lui envahit la bouche, il était foutu. Pas d'issue, pas de deuxième chance, pas de sauveur de dernière minute, il était seul face à sa propre misère, incapable de venir en aide à celui qu'il aimait. Il entendit un cri rauque qui lui paraissait bien lointain maintenant. Deux hommes s'approchèrent de lui en riant.

-Joli coup, en plein dans le mille!

Ils le soulevèrent en prenant chacun un de ses bras, l'obscurité l'avalait, gourmande et sans pitié aucune. Il avait beau se débattre le combat était truqué. Son jeu était déjà perdant au commencement. Puis ce fut le noir total, les ténèbres aveuglantes. Un bruit de verre brisé et puis plus rien. Son corps en charpie, offert aux oiseaux nécrophages de passage.

Harry ouvrit brutalement ses yeux sur la nuit enflammée et sentit chacun de ses muscles se tendre, en alerte.

La douleur dégoulinait de chacun de ses pores, mutant en une colère froide et insatiable.

_**Show me the way **_

Il fixa la tombe de Draco pendant longtemps, toute notion de temps lui ayant été à jamais ôtée, il revoyait chacun de ses sourires, chacune de ses caresses, la douceur de sa voix et de ce qui aurait dut être leurs vies.

Il laissa glisser entre ses doigts la terre lui appartenant, posa un pied à terre puis se releva doucement comme s'il avait oublié comment faire.

Il était mort, Ils étaient morts.

On les avait assassinés de sang froid, et ils devaient payer.

La pluie redoubla, le ciel émettant un grondement sourd comme pour approuver la revanche au nom de toutes ces âmes sacrifiées au nom de l'inhumanité humaine.

_**The way to your heart**_

Le gouttes de pluie lourdes sur sa peau pâle lui murmurèrent leur accord par centaine, pour tout ce que la vie leur avait donné de plus laid il devait se venger, faire payer le prix de sa souffrance. Et surtout le prix de la sienne pensa-t-il en se saisissant de la rose encore posée sous la croix de Draco.

_**Oh, can't you see how I'm dying? **_

Lentement il se redressa, plein d'une force nouvelle, il sentit chacun de ses muscles se tendre dans un spasme. Il leva la tête vers le hangar qui se dressait à quelques mètres de lui et son estomac se noua.

_-C'est notre sixième visite de la journée et c'est toujours les mêmes réponses, les mêmes regards entendus. Au téléphone tout est parfait mais lorsqu'ils voient débarquer deux hommes d'un mètre quatre-vingt se tenant la main, là c'est la panique!_

_Et étrangement on aura beau être les plus aimables possibles, leurs appartements seront tous déjà loués. _

_-Ne t'énerves pas ça ne nous avancera à rien, ils ne méritent pas ta colère. Ce serait leur donner trop d'importance, montrer que leur jugement a une valeur. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?_

_-Non tu as raison dit Harry en se massant les tempes Mais ça me met hors de moi de n'être au final que le pantin des conventions sociales. Si ça continue je t'enlèves et on se cachera dans le foutu hangar où on jouait à cache-cache il y a quelques années! Rit-il amèrement_

_Draco s'arrêta comme prit d'une soudaine illumination et le fixa avec un sourire qui rendit les nuages un peu moins gris._

_-Tu sais que c'est pas une mauvaise idée… _

Harry tremblait alors que ce souvenir l'éblouissait, grillant toutes ses résistances en un flash. Il devait accepter ces réminiscences, aussi douloureuses soient-elles et les assimiler, les fondre à sa chair pour devenir plus fort. Et être capable d'accomplir ce pour quoi il était revenu.

_**I've got no reason to be proud**_

A sa colère s'unissait la rage, celle de n'avoir pu rien faire.

De se retrouver impuissant face à la douleur de celui qu'on aime.

Être le morbide spectateur de la perte, son acolyte involontaire.

Mais à partir de ce moment précis, il n'était plus un homme.

Il était devenu le fantôme de leurs pires cauchemars.

_**Drink this water around me before I drawn**_

Car ils étaient tous morts, mais ils ne le savaient pas encore.

Harry tendit les bras et bascula sa tête en arrière, offrant son corps à la pluie.

Celle-ci ôtant de sa peau les dernières traces de celui qu'il avait été, les vagues s'écrasaient sur les rochers dans un violent assaut.

_**God save the Queen, but why can't god save me?**_

Il regarda le corbeau, sombre témoin de son dernier renouveau, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour laisser échapper un seul mot.

_Pourquoi?_

Il frémit au son de sa propre voix, tremblante et amère.

L'oiseau baissa la tête dans un croassement désolé alors que de fins filets de sang s'échappaient des paumes d'Harry.

Ses ongles s'étaient plantés profondément dans sa chair, prenant la douleur à témoin.

_Pourquoi nous? S'il y a un dieu je le trouve bien cruel de jouer ainsi avec moi. _

Une plainte sourde sortit du fond de sa gorge alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le hangar qui avait été leur foyer.

_**All the flowers die tonight**_

Il monta le triste escalier qui menait à l'appartement qu'ils s'étaient emménagés sur l'étage du bâtiment et déposa une des roses sur le seuil de leur maison, fleur dorénavant creuse et destinée à l'éternité.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le métal froid et indifférent des murs, déchirèrent les bandes jaunes barrant son passage, annonçant une scène de crime.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement annonciateur, dévoilant à ses yeux la tragédie refoulée.

Harry entra avec précaution, à la fois perdu et méfiant de ce qui pourrait s'imposer à lui. Il posait son regard sur chaque détail, se remémorant la façon dont Draco les avait influencés donnant une importance capitale à la moindre chose.

Un sourire peiné se forma sur son visage, le transformant en clown triste contemplant la lune brillante, lointaine mais cernée d'étoiles.

_**Tears drops falling down my face**_

Après quelques pas il s'accroupit, caressant du bout des doigts une tâche noire envahissant le parquet poussiéreux.

C'était précisément ici que c'était terminé sa course.

Il avait perdu la vie à cette même place, troublant face à face avec sa propre fin, il fuit vers son enfer personnel. Sa chambre, la sienne et celle de Draco, là où ce dernier avait souffert le martyr avant d'abandonner son âme à la faucheuse.

A peine eut-il poussé la lourde porte en bois qu'il fut assaillit par des dizaines d'images plus insoutenables les unes que les autres, il tomba à genoux au pied du lit, les yeux brûlants.

Il le vit, torturé, supplicié, son sang s'échappant en rigoles comme des matelots fuyant le navire avant le naufrage.

Il vit ses larmes lorsqu'il suppliait son agresseur de prendre sa vie mais de laisser celle d'Harry sauve, et celles désespérées lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était trop tard.

Harry s'accrocha au montent du lit pour se relever et se dirigea en vacillant vers le miroir brisé trônant encore dans l'angle de la pièce où était suspendu le masque de Draco. Le masque de clown triste qu'il lui avait offert pour halloween.

Harry attrapa un morceau de verre brisé à terre et contempla quelques secondes le reflet de ses yeux rougis puis fit de profondes entailles dans son bras gauche, cherchant dans la douleur à se rapprocher de son calvaire, défiant sa propre souffrance, l'exhortant à se matérialiser sous la lumière pâle de cette chambre.

La première plaie se referma aussitôt, le laissant perplexe.

La deuxième se fit plus profonde et déterminée, elle restât ouverte aux éléments.

Il avait comprit; une blessure infligée par autrui ou légère sera toujours plus facile à guérir qu'une infligée par soi-même avec tout le poids lestant son cœur.

_**And all the candles lose their flames**_

Il laissa tomber le morceau de verre au sol, fasciné par l'image du masque, des souvenirs heureux qu'il représentait.

Puis il défia son reflet dans le miroir, et soudain tout lui parut plus clair que jamais.

Il connaissait déjà son but mais maintenant il savait comment y parvenir, la route qu'il devait emprunter.

Il attrapa dans un tiroir le maquillage que Draco gardait pour halloween, teint son visage aux couleurs de l'ombre. Il fit son teint aussi pâle que la mort puis traça de longs traits noirs au-dessus et sous ses yeux avant de matérialiser d'un coup de rouge à lèvres noir son sourire sombre, messager d'une mort à venir.

_**And the more we grow, the less we know**_

L'orage retentit finalement, illuminant la chambre et son occupant.

Harry sourit, revoyant Draco courir jusqu'à la fenêtre les soirs d'orage, émerveillé comme un enfant part les éclairs pourfendant le ciel sombre de leur lueur provocante.

_« -Chéri vient voir c'est magnifique!_

_-Ouais tu as surtout de la chance que j'ai pensé à foutre un paratonnerre sur le toit sinon tes si beaux éclairs nous auraient transformé en cendre depuis longtemps!_

_-Tu ne comprendras jamais rien à la beauté des choses, tu me désespère avait soupiré Draco en souriant avant de se blottir dans ses bras »_

Il avait toujours trouvé fantasque la capacité que Draco avait à s'émerveiller de la moindre chose.

Mais maintenant il comprenait l'importance de chaque détail, de chaque seconde.

Tout cela était trop précieux mais en grandissant on devient aveugle aux trésors du quotidien, seuls quelques originaux sauront vraiment la valeur d'un moment à priori banal.

_**Until the time we lose it all.**_

Mais lorsque tout nous est arraché, on comprend.

C'est dans la perte et l'absence que l'on réalise l'importance des choses.

Il se sentait soudain comme un aveugle à qui on aurait rendu la vue, retrouvant dans ces éclairs celui qui était son énergie.

_**Look at me now**_

Harry s'avança vers la fenêtre, le tonnerre illuminant sa silhouette vêtue de noir et son visage triste mais déterminé

_**I'm broken and empty**_

Il donna un coup sec dans la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit à la volée, s'accroupit sur le rebord.

Ses mains le maintenant suspendu au montent.

Il observa, concentré cette ville qu'il connaissait si bien, brûler de tous les côtés.

Oui, ce soir l'enfer s'invitait sur terre.

_**Why does it always rain on me?**_

Et il serait de la fête.

Opposant sa rage au chaos.

_**Give me your heart**_

Il se retrouva debout sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre, ses mains rivées aux armatures. L'image de Draco emplissant sa tête.

Il ferma les yeux, l'imaginant face à lui.

J'aurai la force chuchota-t-il comme une confidence Je te vengerai

_**So I can live**_

Puis il lâcha sa prise et sauta vers l'obscurité profonde bien qu'incendiaire de la ville.

Il savait où commencer sa quête, fila vers le sol à toute vitesse, se fondant dans l'air mordant de cette nuit éternelle.

Le corbeau, son fidèle écuyer, plongeant en piquet à ses côtés.

Il ne pensait plus qu'à ceux qu'il allait faire disparaître.

_Profitez messieurs, profitez. Car pour vous, demain il fera une nuit sans fin._


	2. Piste 2: Naive

_**Disclamer: **_Well, well…Personnages à _**J.K Rowling**_, concept tiré vous l'aurez deviné du fabuleux _**The Crow **_de _**James O'Barr**_, le tout appuyé sur les chansons de l'album _**War of love **_du vénérable groupe _**Negative**_.

Ces jeunes, aucune personnalité faut toujours qu'ils aillent copier leurs idoles. Désespérant!

_**Rating: **_Allez on va dire au moins un petit M !

_**Mot de l'écrivaillon: **_…Non vous ne rêvez pas, me revoici bien avec un second chapitre !  
Je vous l'accorde, il m'a fallut des siècles pour l'écrire. Au point de me demander si j'étais encore capable d'écrire quelque chose de potable et qui pourrait être une suite convenable. J'espère que vous apprécierai ce chapitre dans lequel je me suis malgré tout investi et ne pas vous décevoir !  
Je modifie une peu le cours des évènements par rapport à The Crow pour que l'histoire tienne la route par rapport aux chansons de l'album,…Chapitre là encore quelque peu introductif, quitte à mettre Harry en retrait pour mettre en lumière des personnages importants eux aussi, qui ont une portée sur l'histoire. J'ai pas mal hésité sur le choix du personnage que vous reconnaîtrait mais elle me semble quand même bien adaptée, et OOC aussi…  
Je croise les doigts pour que vous l'appréciez, bien entendu je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson « Naive » de Negative en lisant ceci !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part des votre avis !  
A bientôt et merci à tous ceux qui prennent encore le temps de lire ces lignes !

_Piste 2 : Naive_

On y était.  
Cela faisait maintenant un an jour pour jour qu'Harry et Draco avaient rejoint l'autre monde.  
Elle avait déposé plus tôt dans la journée des fleurs sur leurs tombes, espérant que celles-ci soulagent sa peine et la leur.  
Mais même les fleurs finiraient très vite par mourir, brûlées par l'un des incendies de cette nuit, recouverte par la terre elle aussi.  
Elle perdrait toute sa saveur comme le quotidien sans entendre leurs voix.  
La jeune fille avait adressé aux tombes un petit sourire déçu, les laissant avec le prince noir qui volait autour d'eux en croassant.  
-A bientôt…dit-elle en remettant sa capuche sur sa tête.

_« Quand un immeuble est ravagé par les flammes, il ne reste plus qu'un tas de cendre. Avant je croyais que c'était pareil pour tout : la famille, les amis, les sentiments... »_

**I see someone's crying**

La pluie lui fouettait le visage, chaque goutte semblait être une agression supplémentaire,  
l'eau semblait toxique et grise à l'image de cette ville maudite qui avait vu disparaître tous ceux qu'elle aimait.  
Depuis la mort de ses amis elle se sentait fondre, comme si tout en elle se diluait pour foutre le camp par les égouts. Pour fuir les regards lourds, éloigner ses yeux des passants pressés et apeurés Luna poussait son skatebord aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sur le bitume trempé. Sa capuche cachait toujours ses longs cheveux blonds dont la vision ressassait des souvenirs douloureux. **  
I see tears are shining**

_-Avec des cheveux aussi beaux que les tiens il faut les mettre en valeur ! Détaches moi donc ça et mets cette rose sur ton oreille, aies confiance, qui de mieux que le marié peut savoir comment rendre une demoiselle d'honneur inoubliable !  
-Tu fais une obsession sur mes cheveux uniquement parce qu'ils ressemblent à ceux de Draco !  
-Mais je ne te permets pas de remettre en cause mon sens du jugement ! pour cette remarque pleine d'audace vous serez punie mademoiselle !_  
Luna se souvenais encore de ses larmes de rire sous les chatouilles d'Harry, du sourire de Draco qui regardait la scène du coin de l'œil indifférent à ses appels à l'aide.  
Le rire du brun qui se joignait au sien, la faisant se sentir chez elle.  
Luna se mordit les joues pour ne pas pleurer, remplaçant le sel de ses larmes par le fer de son sang. Elle freina comme elle put en voyant les lumières du stand de hot dog, lumières blafardes et désabusées qui semblaient remplacer ici le soleil.  
Elle mit un pied terre devant un homme en costume de policier qui semblait en plein débat existentiel avec le gérant.  
-Tu fais n'importe quoi là ! Il faut mettre la moutarde sous la saucisse ! Tu mets pas d'oignons ? Soit pas radin merde !**  
I see grass is green**

Luna sauta sur le siège à côté de lui  
-Tu ne fais pas retentir ta sirène en courant partout un extincteur dans une main et le flingue dans l'autre ce soir ?  
Blaise lui sourit comme s'il l'attendait depuis des heures, et il était l'un des rares à la prendre encore en compte. Les autres la traitaient comme si son cerveau et son cœur étaient rongés par les mêmes vers que les corps de ses amis, sa trainée de mère n'aidant en rien dans l'équation insoluble que représentait présentement les brides de moments qui constituaient sa vie.  
-Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour que les jeunes oiseaux tristes soient de sortie ?  
-Où tu veux que je sois ? j'ai ma planche pour amie et la route pour ligne de fuite, mais mon estomac lui ne serait pas contre une quelconque aide de ta part…  
-Je vois…où est ta mère ? Un pour la demoiselle steuplé !  
-Avec lui évidemment, profites, tant qu'il est en train de la peloter il est pas dans la rue à faire péter des bagnoles et des baraques…Sans oignons !  
-Pourquoi t'as quelque chose contre les oignons?  
Un air de jazz entêtant s'élevait de la boutique, gagnant la rue comme pour la convaincre de danser avec lui, de laisser la vie la reconquérir.

**I see what you feel  
**Une voiture rouge arriva a toute vitesse, le bruit de ses pneus croissant sur l'asphalte faisant sursauter Luna, elle fronça les sourcils.  
-Il ne fera pas bon traîner trop tard ce soir…constata Blaise en tirant sur sa cigarette  
Avant même qu'ils aient put se reconcentrer sur leur repas une explosion retentit non loin de là. Tous commencèrent à paniquer, le feu n'étant comme toujours qu'un prémice au carnage.  
Blaise se précipita en ordonnant à Luna de l'attendre sans bouger.  
-Georges appelles le central pour moi !  
L'homme au comptoir s'empressa de composer le numéro alors que le jeune fille sentait l'angoisse grandir en elle. Tout recommençait exactement comme l'année dernière, mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre.****

I mean you are so Naïve  
Car ils étaient bien morts et personne ne les ramènerait.  
Elle avait arrêté de chercher dans des ombres obscures la silhouette d'Harry ou celle de Draco, frôler leurs noms sur une pierre froide avait été une aide longue et douloureuse à sa prise de conscience.  
Dans cette ville elle était seule et devait affronter les obstacles avec témérité pour se frayer un chemin parmi la violente cohue de ses habitants.

**I see I'm not blind  
**Elle savait très bien que comme à leur habitude Pettigrow, Lucius Malfoy et leur bande seraient au bar où errait sa mère. Se pavanant, hurlant à tue tête des prophéties mortelles tout en avalant les balles de leurs flingues avec une rasade de whisky pour prouver à tous leur force. Ces explosions…la « Nuit du Diable », c'était leur royaume.  
Et dans celui-ci, ils étaient tous esclaves.  
Elle les imaginait hurlant « Faut que ça crame ! » tout en levant leurs bras au ciel, quand une fois elle s'était retrouvée devant ce spectacle elle s'était empressée de courir jusqu'à chez Harry et Draco, se prouvant qu'il existait encore quelque chose de bon dans ce monde.

**I mean you are so Naïve  
**Draco l'avait surprotégée dès ce moment là, son propre père faisant partit de cette horde furieuse.  
Ce dernier ne s'était jamais vraiment occupé de lui non plus, sauf au moment où il avait grandit, s'était développé pour devenir un homme fort et capable de lui tenir tête.  
Il avait voulu l'entraîner à sa suite, mettant ainsi sa marque sur lui et le faisant sombrer dans un monde où la violence serait l'essence même de sa vie.  
Draco s'y était très vite opposé, fuyant et reniant totalement son père qui n'était rien de plus qu'un étranger. Cela lui avait valu bien des menaces, et des blessures mais son père finit avec l'aide de l'alcool par l'abandonner et se trouver un nouveau pantin.  
La mère de Luna.**  
**Malgré tout la jeune fille, du haut de ses 12 ans restait une enfant et n'osait pas imaginer qu'il pouvait être impliqué dans la mort de son fils. Elle ne voulait pas l'envisager.  
**  
I see I'm not blind  
**Les sirènes retentirent, déchirant la nuit de leurs cris perçants, bientôt parmi les enfants qui seraient costumés pour Halloween se trouveraient des orphelins.  
Elle jeta son skateboard à terre et se rua dessus, Blaise ne reviendrait pas lui non plus.  
Ce soir les crimes le maintiendrait éveillé, éloignant son esprit de toute autre préoccupation.  
Georges la rappela à l'ordre mais elle fila à travers la nuit, elle connaissait la dernière personne à qui elle devait s'adresser.****

I hear someone's crying  
Elle poussa la porte du bar où sa mere travaillait, l'odeur d'alcool, de sueur créant une atmosphère lourde. Elle la repéra en quelque secondes à cheval sur les genoux de cet homme, Lucius. Ils riaient mais l'on ressentait dans cette pièce une pression, comme si en un claquement de doigt celle-ci pouvait imploser.  
Elle soupira et s'assit brutalement sur la chaise en face d'eux, faisant assez de bruit pour signaler sa présence.  
Pas perturbés pour si peux, ils continuèrent leur danse décadente.  
Luna se racla la gorge, s'attirant enfin leur attention.****

I hear tears are falling  
Sa mère leva sur elle un regard embué, elle était visiblement drogue comme à son habitude.  
-Qu'es-ce que tu veux ? Je t'ai déjà dit de pas venir ici, tiens va t'acheter à manger marmonna-t-elle en lui tendant un billet  
-Un policier m'a déjà donné le nécessaire. Je suppose que t'en as pour un moment avant de rentrer ?  
-Retourne donc jouer avec tes poupées alors, la voix de Lucius claqua dans l'air comme un fouet prêt à la faire disparaître malgré sa visible déchéance.  
Luna lui tint tête, attrapa les billets avant de se lever d'un pas décide.****

I mean you are so Naïve  
Elle vit sous la pluie Blaise emporter un corps dans un sac noir.  
Elle distingua de loin ce qui ressemblait à du sang sur les murs de l'allée.  
Une farce ou une friandise ? il devait avoir eut la farce.  
Luna rentrerai seule et en vitesse pour ne pas finir obtenir le même costume d'halloween.****

I see I'm not blind  
Elle roulait à toute vitesse, et ne vit pas la voiture arriver avant qu'elle ne klaxonne.  
Deux bras l'enserrèrent pour la tirer en arrière.  
Elle se débattit et hurla  
-Faut savoir lever le pied et connard !  
Son sauveur était de dos, l'eau ruisselait sur sa silhouette vêtue de noir.  
Il lui dit que le chauffeur n'aurait put s'arrêter mais elle s'en fichait, elle ressentait quelque chose d'étrange en lui. Avec tout ce maquillage, était il un clown ?  
Si c'était le cas, il était bien triste.  
Elle pensa tout haut qu'avec ce temps elle aurait dut apprendre à faire du surf.  
-L'éclaircie vient après la pluie lui dit l'homme avant de disparaître  
-Harry ?


End file.
